eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
Army of Alahana
The Continental Army, or the Army, is the primary ground force of the Armed Forces of Alahana. The Army, known in the official language as Annybof', ''was formed following the Alahanese Unification War in 1488. Despite being formed on this date as the Royal Army, it didn't get its current form as the Continental Army in 1899 after the Alahanese Civil War. In it's modernized form, the Army makes up the regular and reserves in a single command structure which is based in the country's capital of Adrilla. The Army is formed on a highly mobile framework which is deployable around the world quickly and is adaptive to the scenario in which it is being deployed for. As a result of this framework, the majority of units within the Army are designated as Infantry, with that designation expanding as necessary to show their roles as air assault, armoured infantry, mechanised infantry or light role infantry. Heavier units, such as armoured units with main battle tanks, are static units in a structure with infantry units acting as organic attachments as needed. The Army maintains helicopter units which are used in tight conjunction with the Air Force. These helicopter units are divided into aviation battalions which act as regimental-level support units in a combat, reconnaissance, or utility role. History WIP Structure and Organisation Composition * '''Direct Combat ** Armoured battalions, also called heavy brigade are units that make use of heavily armoured vehicles. They are the main striking arm of the Army. With their mobility and fighting power, their role is to act as mobile reserves in defensive operations, or else cut through enemy lines and rampage through his operational rear in offensive operations. ** Mechanised battalions, also called an medium brigade is an unit that is a mobile, protected, medium-weight force which can be airlifted with ease, providing excellent strategic mobility to reach crisis points in time. A Mechanized division is a versatile combined arms force, consisting of a balanced mix of infantry, armor, and artillery. In operational terms, mechanized divisions are optimized to hold down the enemy in defense or localized counterattacks, ‘shaping the battlefield’ until armored divisions can come into play. ** Infantry battalions, also called light brigade or motorised infantry are are built around light troops. They are specialist units, either airborne or mountain trained, capable of acting as a very strategically-mobile reserve for rapid intervention scenarios, or operating in hostile environments which heavy forces are not optimized for. ** Special Operations, This umbrella term includes a variety of commando units, which includes the Alahana Army Special Forces Groups, such as the commando and paracommando regiments, the rangers, the Pararesque Special Missions Unit and the Psy Ops Special Missions Unit. ** Airborne Infantry, this is a military unit set up to be moved by aircraft and "dropped" into battle, typically by parachute. Thus, they can be placed behind enemy lines, and have the capability to deploy almost anywhere. ** Army Air Corps, also called Army Aviation, they have as mission to provide mission support, ie, ferry guys in and out of areas of operation, as well as to provide close air support where needed. ** Special Reconnaissance Corps * Combat Support Branch ** Artillery Corps ** Artillery Corps ** Engineer Corps ** Signals Corps ** Military Intelligence Corps * Combat Service Support Branch ** Logistic Corps ** Army Medical Services ** Electrical and Mechanical Corps ** Adjutant General's Corps ** General Service Corps ** Army Military School Special Forces Main Article: Alahana Army Special Forces The Alahana Armed Forces operate a number of Special Operations Forces, which fall under the jurisdiction of the Alahana Special Forces Command (Alahanese: Thodabla trar Brelioce Ateser, abbreviated to TBA), known as AL-SOFCOM in English. The commander of SOFCOM reports directly before the Alahanese National Defense General Staff. This means that Alahanese Special Forces units enjoy a greater level of autonomy than most units. In terms of administration, the Alahanese Special Forces Command is made up of the commander (usually a General), one Deputy Commander, the commanders of each of SOFCOM's units, the training facilities and of all support personnel (eg. financial or legal counselors), although the latter do not participate in it's decision making process. The current commander of the Alahanese Special Forces command is General Ethor Clayna . Operationally, the Alahanese Special Forces operate under a tier system. Tier One units handle missions authorized by the General Staff or the Prime Minister themselves and include high-risk anti-VIP, direct action, reconnaissance and others. Tier Two units handle the same missions but they are of lesser importance than those undertaken by Tier One operators. Finally, Tier Three is tasked with general Special Forces missions, for instance the commando regiment. * The Ateseri' ''are an Tier 2 special operations force tasked with five primary missions: unconventional warfare , foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism. ** The '''Reprais are a small unit within the Ateseri and are the most elite units in the Alahanese army. They are considered Tier 1-units * The Thoshabla is a Tier 3 special operations force often referred to as Commando's and are specialized in fighting in difficult terrain such as mountains. * The Nataloshabla is a Tier 3 special operations force often referred to as Paracommando's and are specialized in air insertion. Personnel Uniforms Ranks Training Equipment Weapons Vehicles Category:Military Category:Alahana